criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Willie and Jeb Redfern
If these guys manage to make a surprise return: “''Hey Willie, how about beating the sh*t out of those guys right now so we can spare the trouble of our arrested dad?” - Jeb Redfern “''We will, Jeb. But first we got some unfinished business to do.” - Willie Redfern Willie Redfern; Age: 27, Height: 6’0, Weight: 150lb, Blood: B+ Jeb Redfern; Age: 25, Height: 5’9, Weight: 145lb, Blood: B- (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Students, Rozetta’s Butlers Appearances: Willie keeps his normal attire other than having a anarchy symbol on his t-shirt. He now wears a black eye contact on his left eye and has a gun and knife holstered on both of his hips. He also wears blue jeans and jet gray sneakers and has a GritFit on his right wrist. Jeb keeps his normal attire but has his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top and a strange crack on his chest whenever he pulls it up. He also wears a multicolored bandanna on his head and has two tattoos on each of his middle fingers saying “F**K” and “YOU” on the right and left fingers respectively. He also wears brown pants and black buckled shoes. Personalities: Both of the brother of vengeful of both the police and the judge for sending their father, Shane Redfern, to prison. They both show no regret for their actions and are willing to break out their father out of prison whether he likes it or not. Despite working as a team, the brothers don’t get along with each other and commonly argue and insult each other but rarely resort to physical violence when things go rough. Willie is angry, gloomy, and sarcastic but is a bit smarter than his brother while Jeb is very violent, foul-mouthed, and reckless and is willing to inflict harm on someone no matter the race, age, size, gender, nationality, and personality. Willie is also very serious and belittling to his brother, possibly inheriting these traits from his mother. Jeb, on the other hand, is very perverted and greedy (judging by the adult magazines he reads and him trying to cut off his hand made of any rare material) but stoic and focused at serious situations, just like his father. Although the two don’t along, they only team up and keep themselves alive as they feel they don’t have a purpose in life. However, the two were revealed to be clones controlled by ROZETTA, as the real brothers were in prison. “''SHIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” - Stoned Stoned’s Appearance: Willie’s Stand is a yellow and red humanoid with two syringes on the top of its yellow arms and several captive bolt pistols on each of its fingers. Its face is covered with a black mask and visor and wears a red helmet with a yellow symbol. Stoned’s shirt is black and has a green LED number system on its chest to show how much liters of blood it contains. It also has brown boots and red leggings. Its Stand Cry is, “SHIIIIIIIINEEEEEEE...!” “''Holy sh*t! I can make these purple rocks appear on my hand. In fact, I can replicate any damn material whatever I want! We’re rich, Jeb! We’re rich!!!” - Jeb Redfern Ocean Man’s Appearance: As a Conduit, Jeb has minor effects inside or outside his body. The crack on Jeb’s chest shows a silver heart with blue arteries and veins while most of the vessels connected to the heart stay red. According to Jeb, it hurt when he opens his chest but does not damage it. Despite Ocean Man being a Conduit ability, Jeb decides to name it anyways from the song of the same name. It doesn’t have a Stand Cry, but Jeb usually says, “I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL KILL YOU...!” when attacking. Powers and Abilities: Willie’s Stand, Stoned, can manipulate the properties and materials of blood. It can use its fingers to incapacitate people and animals using the right amount of force. With that, Stoned can drain and control the blood of the victim to kill the victim or make them attack against their will. It can also use the parts of the blood as a tool such as pressurizing it into a deadly projectile, clean any diseases and illnesses in his body, create a regenerating protective substance, and carrying various elements in the shape of red bubbles. Willie also uses a gun and knife, which makes it easier for his Stand to drain blood faster if he manages to hit his target. With Ocean Man, Jeb can transform into any material he touches such as metals, minerals, natural resources, and elements. He also shares the properties of the material and uses it wisely or recklessly to fight enemies. He can also regenerate from any attacks inflicted on him, albeit slower and more painful if Jeb manages to harm himself (usually by chopping his arm covered in a rare material off to make more of it). Stoned’s Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D) Ocean Man’s Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: C, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts